The Crew of Beacon
by Undaed15
Summary: Set in between the third and fourth movies. Due to circumstances beyond their control, team RWBY and JNPR are now flying the stars to avoid the Empire. The choices they make, the relationships they build, and the battles they fight will leave a unique mark on the galaxy, for better or for worse.


The Rodian looked at the masked face, its eyes widened as its hands closed around its gun.

"Don't try it, I always shoot first." The human voice said, a voice modifier doing its job.

"Thryn, you stole my cargo!" The Rodian yelled, the hand tightening on the trigger.

"Reclaimed," The man known as Thryn said, "You stole Jabba the Hutts cargo, and you paid the price. You're lucky that he didn't put a price on your head, oh wait, he did."

The Rodian screeched before a blast of energy suddenly hit him in the back, knocking him out cold.

"That wasn't so hard," A rough voice came out of a nearby alley way, "Fool didn't check around."

"Course he didn't, scared out of his mind." Thryn said as he looked around, the trio was in a series of alleyways. They weren't anything special, just a few nice corners of grey metal.

"Should I warm up the Resyer?" The shooter said as he came out of the alley way.

"No, Jabba's got a representative planet side, at the space port, dock A-34. Bring him there Ebon." Thryn said as he started out.

"Meet at the Red Dead tavern?" The man known as Ebon said as he picked up the unconscious body.

"You guessed it, closest thing to home we got." Thryn said as he walked out of the alley into the street, people were moving around at lightning pace, no one looking too closely at the armored man as he walked into the crowd. The sun clearly outlined him, he wore silver armor of unknown metal, a DL-44 hung at his hip, without a scope for quick drawing purposes.

The man walked to a tavern ignoring the storm troopers that stood near the door as he walked in, it was a nice bar. Not to crowded, but still had that air of danger. Thryn walked to the bar and sat down.

"And what am I wanting today?" The man seemingly asked into the thin air, his helmet pulling back to reveal a middle aged man with a short beard.

"A shot of Corellian red?" A young voice said, appearing right in front of him. He smiled as he regarded the young, redheaded girl in a red hood.

"Hey, Ruby how's business?" The man said as he leaned back, the young girl smiled as she reached under the bar. The girl looked about fifteen and most people would think that this was quite a dangerous place for her; however, most people would be wrong. A hand came down on his shoulder, Thryn regarded the owner with warm eyes, it was a buxom blond girl, and her eyes glowed with joy.

"Thryn, it's good to see you, you staying long?" The blond said with a smile as she moved to sit next to him.

"Yep, just got a job done that will bring in some credits, should be here for a week at the most," The man said, before hearing a scuffle behind him, "Yang, that's your cue."

The blond sighed as she got to her feet, walking over to deal with the problem. Thryn didn't pay much attention, not even when one of the voices became higher pitched. A few punches later, and he was out of the building.

"Oi! What the hell?" A familiar voice rang out, Thryn laughed as Ebon walked into the bar.

"Sorry! Didn't see you!" Yang laughed as the other guy sat at the bar.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that!" The man said with a grin, his face was now visible. He was a Weeqauy, he wore a long coat over a black shirt, and a tri-corn hat adorned his head, completing the pirate look.

"And I'll say it next time as well." The blonde laughed, making everyone else follow in turn.

"The pay?" Thryn asked, earning a happy grin from Ebon.

"About 3,000, a decent haul." The pirate said as he put down some gold looking bar.

"You can say that again, that's more than I make in a week!" Yang said, doing a fake pout.

"You know, I'll still take you both on, could always use two more hands." The man said with a smile.

"I can't, I couldn't risk Ruby like that." Yang said with a sad stare at her sister, who huffed.

"Hey, I can handle myself," The younger girl said with a grin as she darted off to grab some glasses, "Besides, we could use the money."

"You can say that again." Yang said as Thryn finished off his drink.

"Well, sorry to cut this short, but me and Ebon have to extend our docking time," Thryn said as he put his helmet back on, "Needs the captain and I need Ebon to make sure that I don't end up dead."

"We'll be seeing you?" Yang asked.

"Aye, we'll bring MO-OU and Scrap around, they love to see you two." Ebon said as the pair got to their feet and walked out. The pair walked out into the metal street, the sun barely setting as they walked. They pair walked towards the dock, both nodding their heads towards the storm troopers that surrounded them.

"Lot of them today," Thryn said, his eyes narrowing, "Something ain't right…"

"Hey, could be worse, at least we don't have Winter Schnee doing a random inspection. We barely got by last year." Ebon replied, earning a laugh from his partner.

"That girl is one hell of a woman, still, one of the good ones in the empire. Say, doesn't she have a sister in the academy?" Thryn said as the pair stopped at their dock: number D-69.

"Yeah, Weiss is her name, I think." The alien said as the gate opened, revealing their ship. It was a medium sized ship, rust colored, with a Twi'lek woman painted on the side. She was scantily clad, of course, showing a rather unusual figure. A six pack decorated her stomach, her arms and legs lined with fit arms, and her bust was only average size. Any normal person would look and walk away, not sure of what to make of her.

However, to the two, she was their good luck charm. A gift from an old friend, an artist who modeled the art after his late wife, an arena fighter from Tatooine. She had died in a fight that was rigged, and after the two ended up proving it false, the artist decided to do them a solid and give them payment in the source of a paint job. She was placed right next to the ships name, painted black.

"Home, sweet home." Ebon said as the pair walked on, the beeping of a droid welcoming them.

 **Back at the bar…**

Ruby was out back, surrounded by storage crates, twirling around her staff. It was a simple thing, made of metal, but she still practiced with it every day. Ebon had given it to her for protection, and she loved to practice with it. Her fun was interrupted by the door sliding open, and the sighed that followed it.

"Ruby…" Yang said in a cautious tone.

"Yang, I know what you're going to say…" Ruby started before Yang cut her off.

"Ruby, I thought we agreed, you can practice, but you can't go out looking for trouble." Yang said as she sat down on a nearby crate.

"Yang, I'm sorry, but they were beating up old man Smelter…" Ruby said quickly, earning another sigh from Yang.

"I know, that's why you're not locked in your room for the rest of your life. Ruby, I know that your mother's blood is strong in you, but if the Empire finds out? I…can't lose you like dad." Yang said, her voice quiet and strong.

"Yang," Ruby said as she sat next to her sister, putting her arms around her, "I won't be, it was just a thug."

"Just a thug?" Yang asked, jumping to her feet, "It was Roman Torchwick! The only reason why the Empire didn't come was because they don't give a damn about him!"

"Yang…" Ruby started before the buxom blond covered her up.

"You got lucky, or the Force or…whatever…Just…Next time, tell me after words, don't make me see it on the holo-net." Yang said as she sat down.

"All right," Ruby said, smiling, "I'll tell you, but…there is something else I need to tell you. I met someone, right after."

Yang looked at her sister with suspicion.

"Not like that," Ruby said with a giggle, "He was a man; he traveled with a blond woman. They were Jedi…"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, putting her hand around the girls' mouth, "Don't say that out loud. Now, continue."

"Alright," Ruby said, whispering, "He said his name was Jedi Master Ozpin, he knew that I was…special. He told me to find someplace called Beacon, said that it would lead me to my destiny."

"Ruby, I love you, but…the Jedi are all dead. None of them remain to train you, I'm sorry." Yang said, earning a pout from Ruby.

"But…" Ruby started, only to hear a commotion in the bar.

"Duty calls," Yang said as her and Ruby walked back in, seeing the trouble. A young, female Cathar was being accosted by three of the more…dirty patrons. The girl looked about Yang's age, but her eyes and walk showed a heavy burden on her back, "Hey, this isn't that kind of bar."

The thugs looked up at Yang strolling towards them, cracking her knuckles. They instantly yelped and ran out the bar, the three had seen her beat up other species much bigger than them and who had more numbers, needless to say, they were scared out of their minds.

"I could have handled them." The girl said, earning a laugh from Yang.

"I'll bet, but scorch marks take a lot of time to get out of the floor." The blond said as she sat down, earning a small smile from the girl. The girl got to her feet suddenly, however, and bolted out the back door. Yang and Ruby looked at each other in shock.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Yang said, right before the door was blow in. Everyone looked at the people who entered, storm troopers, but it was their leader that attracted the most eyes. He was huge, about eight feet tall, clad in thick black armor with red replacing the standard black of the storm trooper mask. His hands were huge, claws stuck out of them, and they were ready as he scanned the room.

"Where is she?" The man asked his voice deep and threatening. Ruby and Yang both grasped for straws when the man surged forward and seized Ruby, "Where is she, Jedi scum?"

Everyone in the bar stopped and stared at the young girl in pure shock, many of them were usual patrons who knew Ruby all her life. To think she was a Jedi? That was crazy to them, but no one dared object with the Empire involved.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ruby gasped out, the assailant tilted his head as he regarded her face. Ruby could hear the instruments scanning her, the hand squeezing around her.

"You're telling the truth…doesn't matter, you're coming with me." The man said in a threatening tone of voice, dragging the girl off.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Yang yelled as she followed them outside, at that statement, the group stopped.

"Sister?" The man asked, Yang's eyes widened as the troopers pointed their weapons at her, "Seize her, we'll test her later."

Yang yelled as she started to fight her way out, her punches were enough to hurt through the normal trooper's armor, but not enough to prevent them from seizing her. The lead, indicated by his orange strip on his soldier, pulled out his blaster, set it to stun, and shot her. The teen went limp in the soldier's arms that are when a shout came from the crowd that had gathered.

"What is going on here?" Thryn yelled, stepping into the circle, his face clearly visible. The soldiers all turned around to point their weapons at him; the bounty hunter didn't flinch at the sight.

"Imperial business, stand aside." The soldier in black said, taking a step towards them.

"Looks to me like you're arresting them, on what charges?" Thryn said back, his fist clenching.

"That is none of your concern," The soldier yelled, "Out of my way unless you intend to face the firing squad."

"They say Ruby's a Jedi!" The female voice attracted the attention of everyone, all turned to see a human street urchin. A usual around the bar, but the words that came out of her mouth at that point made her the most dangerous person around.

"Sergeant," The man in black said, "Shoot that girl for treason, and disperse the crowd."

"I'm sorry sir, what?" The man with the orange strip asked in confusion.

"That girl has tried to slander the Empire with her lies, which is treason, shoot her and disperse the crowd." The man in black ordered again. The sergeant looked at his men before raising his weapon to face the little girl, who stared at the wielder frozen in fear. The man hesitated, the weight clear on his face, but the man in black snarled.

"No!" Ruby yelled as the soldier fired, missing the girl, who took off. The crowd assumed that the sudden voice had distracted him, but to the most perceptive of them, they saw the slight shift that indicated that the force had been used. The crowd dispersed as the group started towards a nearby speeder, Ebon stared walking forward.

"Trail them; radio me when they get to their destination." Thryn whispered the alien nodding as he went off.

"What are you going to do?" The pirate asked, turning his head.

"They don't send Grimm troopers to track, they send them to hunt. I'm going to see if I can't find their prey…" Thryn said as he started off towards the alley behind the bar. The pirate nodded as he took off, trailing the group. Thryn walked into the darkness, his visor covering his face again. His vision switched between different modes, until stopping on a mode that allowed him to see footprints.

The bounty hunter looked around, following the freshest set. He stopped, before taking a deep breath.

"Come out, we need to talk," Thryn said to the darkness, nothing replied back, "I know you're there, come out or I start blasting."

Still nothing responded, Thryn sighed as he suddenly pulled out his blaster and fired at a seeming random set of wires. A yelp sounded as the person fell to the ground, she jumped to her feet. Thryn fired a few blast at her feet, which she dodged until she hit a wall. Thryn readied another shot, this time, she couldn't dodge. He fired, only for the teen to throw out her hand and a red blade of light disrupted the shot.

"I knew it," Thryn said as he put his pistol back into its holster, "You're an inquisitor, aren't you? Or, at least, used to be?"

"You don't know anything about me." The girl said as the light saber sheathed it.

"I know, but I don't care," Thryn said, taking a few steps forward, "However, your presence here got some of my friends arrested, one of whom is like you. A force user."

"Why should I care?" The girl replied back, her voice strained.

"Because you obviously left the corps, which means that you either messed up big time, or you grew a conscience," The bounty hunter said as he sat down on a crate, "I think you know what they're going to do with them, the pain their going to suffer."

"But you still haven't mentioned why I should care." The girl said, shifting uncomfterbly.

"Because you're responsible; I don't think that you're willing to let two people suffer because you made a mistake, or are you just an inquisitor that's too much of a coward to fight back?" Thryn said his voice hard. The girl looked around, her fear evident, before she sighed.

"Alright, I'll help; I assume that was the entire point of this?" The girl asked, earning a laugh from Thryn.

"You'd be right, say…what should I call you?" Thryn said as he got to his feet.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." The girl said as the pair walked into the streets.

 **At the Imperial Base…**

"Weiss Schnee, top of her class at the academy, a perfect student, and sister to one of the most successful commanders in the military," The base general said, her black uniform pressed sharply against her skin as she leaned forward to regard the young teen right in front of her. The girl wore a black officer uniform, a delicate rapier hung at her side, "You've demonstrated great worth to the Empire, which is why I'm putting you in charge of handling these two…individuals."

"What's so special about them?" Weiss asked, her face showing concern.

"I'll be frank with you, Mrs. Schnee; you know the legends of the republic, of the Jedi. We believe that we have found just such a person, someone who can use the Force," The general said, gauging the reaction of the new hopeful, who merely shrugged, "I need someone of impeccable integrity to handle them, someone who won't be put off guard by their appearance. Can I trust you officer?"

The girls' feet slammed together as she saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" The girl barked as she whirled around and started out the door, earning a smile from the commander.

"She'll go far." The commander muttered as she turned her chair around to regard the city. Weiss turned a corner, before suddenly falling against the wall, her heart pounding. Everything that the general had said was true and Weiss had done everything that she had said, but, ever since she had that dream, she couldn't stop doubting her self.

It started a few days ago; she woke in a cold sweat. In her dream, she had been running down a corridor with two girls by her side, storm troopers had been following, blasting at her. She ran to a door and opened to see a bright light and then…nothing. Weiss had felt the emotions very clearly; she had betrayed the Empire for some reason. After that, she had another nightmare, this one filled with pain as she watched the scene play out before her.

She knew what it was, the execution of a Jedi she had watched, and they tortured him to death. The heiress couldn't shake the feeling of disgust and had buried the memory of it a long time ago, but now…it came back. Something about it wouldn't leave her alone; Weiss quickly shook the feeling off as she started off. She needed to focus; she could feel sorry for her self later.

She walked into the holding cells, not giving the Grimm trooper a second glance as she sat down at the terminal. The Grimm trooper red eyes stared at her, before stalking away. As he left, Weiss got a good look at her captives. She almost fell out of her chair, no wonder they wanted to know if she was loyal. One of her captives was about her age, and the other was even younger than her. They were in two different cells, right beside each other.

"Hey, how long we going to be locked up here?" The blonde one yelled, her anger flaring up as she slammed her hand into the force field.

"You will be held until the charges are either verified or dropped." Weiss said, earning a growl from the blonde.

"That Banta Poodoo and you know it!" The girl yelled back, before storming over to her bed. Weiss grit her teeth, she knew it wasn't true. The Empire was far more likely to shoot her rather than have due process, but…it was still better than the alternative…right?

 **At the office…**

"How long will it take?" The Grimm trooper asked, earning a scoff from the general.

"Trooper Beowolf, the Empire is busy running the galaxy; it will take a while for them to analyze the blood sample. Be patient, I have my best officer watching them. Weiss Schnee is unwavering in her devotion to the Empire." The general said with a smile, earning a snarl from the man in black.

"If she isn't, then the Inquisitor will have your head." The trooper said as he turned around, heading for parts unknown.

 **Out side the base, on a nearby building…**

"Standard Imperial base, crawling with storm troopers, snipers, and officers." Ebon said as the trio observed the building, each of them with varying degrees of emotions. Thryn watched the base with cold detachment, Ebon with a cold rage, and Blake looked around like she couldn't believe she was here.

"OK, brought you a present, by the way," Thryn said suddenly, pulling out a suitcase. Ebon grunted as he opened to reveal the taken apart sniper rifle, "We're far away enough to where they can't hear it, but make sure to make every shot count."

"What about us?" Blake asked, earning a sideways glance from the man.

"You used to be an Inquisitor; we go in silent, slow and steady. They won't risk taking away a Jedi or leverage against the Jedi in a cargo freighter, Ebon will tell us if such a ship arrives." Thryn answered, the pair leaping off the edge of the building.

"Tell me, why are you helping these people? You don't look like the type to be rescuing people unless money's involved." Black asked suddenly as the pair moved through the streets.

"That's stereotyping, mind you, but…I understand the confusion," Thryn said as the pair pressed against a wall near the bases wall, "Well, I've been at this game for a long time now, these two girls were some of the first people to give me hope in a long time."

"Hope?" Blake asked, as if confused by the meaning. The pair quieted down as they started scaling the wall, the reached the top and looked around. The coast was clear, that was certain, "What do you mean hope?"

"I think you know what that means…" Thryn whispered back, turning a corner, only to run into a squad of four storm troopers. They didn't have time to do anything but yelp before the pair jumped them, Thryn slammed one of them into a nearby wall and kneeing the other in the face while Blake simply grabbed one, and performed a kick to the other, breaking the one troopers neck.

"You mean she really is a Jedi?" Blake asked as the pair started off again, Thryn didn't even look at the dead body twice.

"She can use the force, but she's no Jedi. At least…not yet." Thryn said as the pair moved along, they stopped at the sound of their com's beeping.

"You've got a sniper, taking him out…now." Ebon's voice whispered, a blast of light hitting a nearby guard tower.

"Thank you kindly," The bounty hunter whispered as they skirted along the edge, stopping at a nearby door, "Lifted these codes off of a officer who had too much to drink, should get us in."

"Where does this door lead?" Blake asked as he punched in the codes.

"Kitchen," Thryn said as the door opened, the pair rushed inside before closing it, "no one's here at this time of night."

"Two questions, A. how do you know so much about this place and B. where are we heading?" The alien asked, looking around.

"First, I've done work on this base, legitimate and other less savory work, second," Thryn said as he pulled out a holo map, "We are right here."

The bounty hunter pointed at the map's right side.

"The detention level…over here." Thryn said, pointing on the other end of the map.

"You couldn't have gotten us closer?" Blake asked, the annoyance in her voice clear.

"Not really, the detention center is completely locked off from the outside, one of the few times the designers actually got that right. We need to find them and come out the way we came." Thryn whispered as they started moving down the corridors, moving deeper into the belly of the beast.

 **At the detention center…**

Weiss looked over the report for the sixth time, time had passed and the blond had stopped yelling so she was able to focus. However, she had a hard time focusing with this feeling in her gut, a deep sinking feeling that refused to let up. No matter what she thought, it wouldn't leave her.

"Hey, are you all right?" A new voice came across the room, Weiss looked up to see that the younger girl, who hadn't said anything this entire time was now on her feet and looking at her.

"Be quiet, prisoners aren't supposed to talk." Weiss said sharply before turning to face the screen again.

"You're scared, why?" The girl asked, earning another hard glare from the heiress.

"Shut up, I'm not going to say it a third time." Weiss ordered again, earning a warning snarl from the blonde.

"I'm not trying to make trouble, but you're so tense. You seem like you're afraid of what comes next, what's going to happen?" The girl asked, forcing Weiss to stare right at her terrified face. The heiress knew that she could just close the blast doors, cut her off and not speak to her, but she couldn't do it. Something inside of her just couldn't let that picture of fear go, she got to her feet.

"Are you a Jedi? A real one?" Weiss asked, earning a strange look from the girl.

"No, I'm not trained, a Jedi needs training." The girl answered back, Weiss eyes widened as she processed that. This girl wasn't a true Jedi, but that's not what bothered her. The heiress knew the process the Empire used to turn force users into weapons of destruction, and the thought of seeing this girl go through that process…she just saw that Jedi dying in her mind again.

Weiss's eyes hardened as she walked over to her desk, punching in a few codes, the barriers that kept the two prisoners suddenly dissipated. The two stared at her in confusion, fear and uncertainty clouding their eyes.

"I know what the Empire is going to do to you two," Weiss said as she picked up her blade and a blaster, "I'm…I've grown up my entire life, premed to join the Empire. Not anymore, I can get you out of here, but when we do…you need to get off world, I'm coming with you. I'm done serving them."

The two sisters gave each other a look, and nodded as they started off behind the heiress. She led them away from the cells, looking around each corner to protect them. They stopped at a door; this one needed a code to unlock.

"Let me just put in the code…" Weiss said quietly, running her hand across the screen. That's when the door opened and a blaster was shoved into her face, a man in armor pressed it into her forehead.

"Thryn!?" The two sisters yelped in surprised. The man looked at them with a quizzical turn of the head, "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course." The man said in a matter of fact manner, the trio noticed the young woman by him.

"Who's that?" Yang asked, taking a few steps forward.

"She's with me, helping to break you guys out," Thryn said as he pulled his blaster back and threw Ruby her staff, "Who the hell is this?"

"She was helping us escape; her name is…actually, what is your name?" Ruby asked, turning to regard her new ally.

"I know who she is, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Company, a controversial enterprise. She's in training to become an Imperial agent." The new alien girl said with a hint of malice.

"But she helped us escape…so she can't be bad, right?" Ruby asked, to which Thryn sighed.

"I don't know, but right now…we've got bigger problems. Weiss, you know this base and its codes?" The bounty hunter asked, to which Weiss nodded, "Good, my code was starting to get slightly suspicious on the scanners, wouldn't have taken them much longer to find out that Sergeant Dee wasn't a real person."

The group walked out into the hallway, each one double checking to see that no one was around. They walked into another door; this one was locked as well.

"If we're lucky, we won't run into any…" Thryn started, only for the door to open to reveal…a squad of storm troopers, "Had to jinx it…"

Thryn fired a blast of plasma from his pistol into the nearest trooper, sending him flying back as they took off. Bolts flew past them as they ran down the hallway, that's when Thryn's comm unit started beeping.

"Now is not a good time…" Thryn began when a robotic voice cut him off.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that a ship has just come out of hyperspace, an inquisitor ship." The voice rang out, making the bounty hunter almost stumble. He caught himself as he started yelling.

"Scrap, prep the ship for a pickup, warm up the weapons." The bounty hunter ordered.

"Sir, where is the pickup location?" The robot known as Scrap asked.

"The bloody hanger bay, probably the only place that isn't locked down. Ebon, you copy that?" Thryn yelled.

"Loud and clear captain, going loud I assume?" The cheeky voice on the other end asked.

"What gave you that idea? Be ready, you're probably the only friend we have right now on the outside." Thryn replied, before turning around and firing a few bolts at the troopers.

"Why the hanger?" Ruby asked, her concern evident.

"It's the only place where my ship can land, besides, most of the pilots haven't fought against a ground force in their lives," Thryn answered back, "Besides, unless something really bad happens, the hanger is wide enough for us to get some breathing room from these guys."

The door in front of them opened up to reveal the hanger…and a soldier in thick black armor standing in front of them.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said in his deep menacing voice, Thryn silently cursed under his breath as the man raised his fist to a fighting position, "I've been wanting to rip apart someone for a long time…"

Thryn suddenly fired a blast of energy up into the ceiling…where TIE fighters were being loaded, one fell down, slamming into the ground and blowing up, providing cover for the people to dodge, each into their own mess. Ruby was the unlucky one who had to deal with the Beowolf trooper.

"So, little girl, are you a Jedi?" The man said, claws popping out of his arms. Perfect for slicing a little girl in twain, she took a few steps back, readying her staff. The man snarled as he rushed forward, trying to slam his fist into her. The young girl dodged quickly, and tried to slam her staff into his torso. The man ignored the blow as he bull rushed her, sending her straight into a pile of crates. She cried out in pain as the man leaped and tried to stab her, the teen barely rolled out of the way.

She was panting as the man's claws got stuck in the ground, forcing him to waste time to pull them out. Ruby was scared, more scared than she had ever been in her life. This…monster in front of her was going to kill her…that's when it hit her. Something her mother had told her, trust the force… The girl took a deep breath, calming herself and allowed the Force to guide her.

The man freed his arms and swung again, Ruby dodged it by shifting to her right, letting the man slam his claws into the ground again. This time, however, she slammed her staff right into the man's leg; a sickening snap was heard as the bone broke. The man roared in pain as Ruby thrust her hand forward, the man felt the invisible tether grab him and fling away. He slammed into a nearby star fighter, smashing it as he fell to the floor, useless with his leg.

He could only watch as the girl stared at her hands in awe, before she took off. At that time, Yang was being surrounded by pilots. She smirked as she readied herself; these guys were no different than the usual riff raff she was used to dealing with. Their swings where sloppy, and even when they hit…nothing really happened. She was unstoppable, a force of kicking and punching anger. However, three of them suddenly bull rushed, two of them grabbing her while the other slammed his fist into her face. Normally, this would be a minor inconvenience for Yang, but a single strand of golden hair fell in front of her eyes.

"You monsters!" The titular brawler yelled out, suddenly stronger as she grabbed the two men and slammed them together, before surging forward and punching the other guy. As if pulled by an invisible tether, he rocketed forward, skipping across the floor like a stone across water. The other pilots stared at the display…and took off, not wanting to fight this she devil any more.

It was also at this point were Weiss was having trouble of her own, she had dodged right into a particular individual. This one she didn't know by name, but his reputation preceded him. He was from the Imperial Academy…and was the champion swordsman, he hefted his blade and charged forward, forcing the girl to be on the defensive. Thankfully for her, her blade wasn't made of your average dura-steel, it was made of Phrik.

The blades clashed in a bright shower of sparks, the pair staring into each others determined eyes. They broke off and started fighting again; the blows rang out loudly as the two dueled, back and forth, each trying to gauge a weakness in their opponent's. They fought and fought, and locked again, this time, however, the knight used his bulk. He pushed forward the entire sudden, forcing Weiss blade to slice into her skin.

The heiress stumbled back, blood running down her face, that's when a sudden calm took her. She knew this feeling; it had helped her win a fight before, calming warmth. The man rushed forward to finish her off, Weiss simply shifted her weight and the man impaled himself on her blade. She pulled her blade from his chest with little ceremony, and with a quick flick of her wrist to get the blood off, put it into its sheath and walked away.

Meanwhile, Blake was surrounded by storm troopers.

"Stand down; you have no choice but to surrender." The lead storm trooper yelled.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said, pulling out her light saber…and then her second one as well. The storm troopers looked at each other before firing their weapons at her; the alien swung her weapons, deflecting each shot. She was a whirl of red plasma fire, and the storm trooper felt her first hand.

Their screams filled the air as limbs were lopped off, soon, only the lead remained. Blake stared at him with her yellow eyes, daring him to attack.

"I hate working here, these guys are so weird." The trooper said randomly, throwing down his weapon and running away. Blake smiled as she looked at her handy work, it might have appeared that it was all death and destruction, but a closer look would reveal that, while there was an extreme number of limbs, most of the people were alive. One of the bright sides of a light saber, instant cauterization.

However, outside of the building, Ebon was in a bit of a mess. Due to that TIE exploding, the smoke was obscuring his vision. His sniper was useless, and then three storm troopers with him were also annoying.

"Put down your weapon." One of them ordered, the pirate threw down his rifle.

"I swear, I wasn't doing anything!" The pirate said with a grin on his face.

"Nice try, cuff him." The lead one ordered, prompting one of them to step forward and pull out said cuffs. That's when Ebon revealed something about his coat; it wasn't just to look stylish. His hand moved to fast for the soldiers to see, and that hand pulled out a perfect cutlass. The pirate yelled, driving his blade into the closest mans throat, prompting the others to start shooting.

The pirate nimbly dodged the bolts, rushing forward to cleave the nearest soldiers' weapon in half. The soldier went for a punch…only for him to get punched and kicked off the edge of the building. Ebon quickly turned to try and slash at his last opponent, only for the storm trooper to nail him in the arm.

"You killed my friends, now it's your turn." The soldier yelled, only for Ebon to start laughing.

"You've never been to the outer rim, other wise…you'd know that a pirate always has his trump card." The pirate yelled his blade suddenly alive with electricity. He rushed forward, touching his blade to the mans chest, the electrical energy flowing into his body, knocking him out cold. The pirate groaned as he grabbed his shoulder, it hurt like hell. That's when the comm on his wrist went off.

"Sir, we are on our way in, weapons are hot." The voice said, earning a laugh from Ebon. Things just got a lot more interesting; however, at that point, the only concern from Thryn at that point was the fact that he had a bunch of trooper firing at him. He was behind a set of crates, his hand gripping his pistol tightly.

"Captain Thryn, how good to see you," A voice rang out, one that the bounty hunter knew well. The general of the base, "Tell me, how does it feel to be a traitor to the Empire?"

"Don't know if you can say that, a report hasn't been filed; besides, takes a while for anyone to be put on a watch list in this political state." Thryn leered back, earning a laugh from the general.

"Maybe, but I promise you this…if you surrender, I'll let you join the base. We could always use a hand like you." The general said with smug confidence.

"You know, when you're in my line of work, you learn a good deal from a bad deal…that's not a good deal." Thryn yelled back as he pulled out a thermal detonator.

"Maybe not, but what choice do you have?" The general responded, earning a laugh from Thryn.

"Also, you pick up a few tricks, like how to improvise a flash bang." The bounty hunter yelled out, leaping out, throwing the explosive, turning around, and firing behind him like a ballor. A normal man couldn't make that shot, Thryn was far from a normal man. The blast blinded everyone and before they could recover, Thryn pulled out a second pistol, same model as his other one, and fired before they could even shout.

The general eyes cleared to face the masked face of Thryn, holding his pistols out ready to shoot. She yelled, pulling out her pistol, only for it to be shot out of her hand. However, the second shot that would finish her off never came, she smirked. His pistols had over heated, the general roared as she charged.

She might be a general, but she sure as hell had some good training. She kicked at his head and punched his gut before trying to knee his falling face; she succeeded, sending his head back for another roundhouse kick. This time, the man, with a growl, grabbed her leg. He threw it down before rushing forward and giving her a good one two to the face, blood flew from her broken lips as she tried another punch.

Thryn dodged it, before wrapping around and seizing her head.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, you evil witch." He whispered, before ripping his arms out, snapping her neck. The man looked at his handiwork before taking off, running towards the docking doors where the rest of the group minus Ebon was working.

"Sir, we are arriving, Master Ebon was picked up already, he's on the gun." The robotic voice of Scrap sounded. The ship landed, opening its landing gate. Ebon was on a gun mounted to the deck.

"Come on, that inquisitor ship is on its way and I'd like to be gone when it arrives." The pirate yelled, the rest of the gang followed orders as the rest of the troopers started firing. Thryn ran to the controls as the door closed.

"Get me some coordinates!" The bounty hunter yelled as they took as fast as they could, breaking space in a short time period. An astromech droid painted white and black beeped at him, "I don't care where as long as it's civilized and not here!"

The ship soon was engulfed in a blue light as the hyperdrive activated, launching the group out of their. Thryn leaned back in his chair, releasing a sigh of relief before he got to his feet. He walked out into the mess area, where everyone was hanging out.

"Everyone all right?" The bounty hunter asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Just a flesh wound, I'll be alright." Ebon said as he bandaged his arm.

"Good, now…we've got a problem," Thryn said as he regarded the teens in front of him, "You four…I assume that you're not interested in dealing with the Empire on another planet?"

They shook their heads.

"Then you've got two options, either the next rock we land on you go your own way, or you sign up with me." Thryn said, only to be puzzled when they all got up and saluted him.

"Captain, we don't have anywhere else to go, you're our best option. Even I can see that." Blake said, earning nods from everyone else.

"So…you're part of the crew…so we've got four pairs of hands…a small team if you will," Thryn said with a grin, "Team RWBY…that's what I'll call you, that way, I don't get you confused with the rest of the crew."

"Sir, if I might interject, we are about to exit hyperspace near Ondoran." The robotic voice of Scrap filled the air, the body soon followed. Weiss and Blake immediately jumped back. They recognized the model of droid, an IG model, an assassin droid.

"What is that doing here?" Blake yelled, more than a little shocked.

"Calm yourselves," Ebon said, "He's been reprogrammed, he ain't going to start killing unless special circumstances are met. Hasn't picked up a blaster in five years."

"I welcome you to the crew team RWBY, please, allow me to show you to your accommodations. You'll have to share, two to a room." The droid said, leading the two off.

"Well, our lives just got more interesting." Ebon said as he got to his feet.

"You can say that again." Thryn said with a laugh as he headed towards the cockpit.

 **Back at the Imperial Base…**

The masked man walked through the wreckage, a black coat with a strange design on the shoulder only emphasized the white mask on his face. A light saber hung at his hip, unbound by any desire to hide it. He strolled towards the man in black armor, still collapsed with a medic working on his wounds.

"You failed…" The man in the mask said with malice.

"Inquisitor Taurus…I…" The trooper stuttered before the man cut him off.

"It doesn't matter; tell me…did you find her?" The inquisitor asked, his voice filled with anger.

"Yes, we did, she escaped with them." The man answered, his voice scared.

"Good, you succeeded on one count," The man in the mask said, the man in black smiled at the offering of forgiveness, "But you failed on every other one."

The Beowulf trooper didn't have time to scream before the inquisitors light saber flashed, lopping his head clean off. A storm trooper with a tablet swallowed before he started speaking.

"Sir, we have a report ready…" The trooper started before the man in the mask cut her off.

"No, don't send it, this is inquisitor business," The man said, to which the soldier saluted and walked away, too afraid to object, "Blake…You can't escape me…"


End file.
